Pizza Night
by GAfan94
Summary: Callie and Arizona's 'night' was ruined when dinner was spoiled. But does the happiness of a hospital wedding bring them closer together?


Pizza Night

Arizona sat against the headboard of Callie's bed, sheets wrapped around her while she regained the feeling in her legs. She had just experienced the best sex of her life, with a woman she was pretty sure she was falling in love with, a woman she had foolishly labelled a 'new-born'.

Callie was stood at the door of her flat tipping the pizza boy. As she shut the door she headed into the kitchen to retrieve the four pack of beers she had stashed in the fridge earlier. Closing the fridge door, she flashed back to the incredible moment of ecstasy she had just experienced with the blonde in the next room…

_Applause rang out as Karev and Stevens shared the first kiss as a married couple. Callie turned to look at the woman next to her. Arizona gently nudged her shoulder giving her a smile. Callie swallowed her nerves and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Just that small moment of contact set her body on fire._

_As the exited the chapel, the pair grasped each other's hands and sharing a knowing look they hailed a cab. Callie gave the driver her address and they slid into the back seat. Callie knew she had been silly not to tell Arizona her worries about money earlier on and she turned to Arizona to apologise, _

"_I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner about why I was acting so strangely at dinner last night"_

"_Calliope, it's ok. I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it" Arizona replied, lightly stroking the brunette's cheek. She leaned forward and took Callie's lips with her own. The brunette responded, kissing her back and Arizona swiped her tongue across her bottom lip seeking access. Callie opened her mouth welcoming the blonde in and moaned loudly as their tongues explored each other's mouths._

_The cab driver cleared his throat and told the women that they were outside Callie's flat. The pair exited the car and walked up the steps to the door of the apartment. Callie retrieved her keys from her purse but as she went to put them in the lock she could see her hands visibly shaking. It didn't help that the blonde was pressed up against her back, breathing softly against her neck. Arizona, seeing how much of an effect she was having on the other woman, pressed her lips to the brunette's neck, sucking on her pressure point. It had the desired effect as Callie went weak at the knees. Arizona reached round and took the keys into her own hand, put them in the lock and pushed the door open. _

_As they entered the flat, Callie threw her purse down and shoved Arizona against the door. She kissed her strongly and her desire made the heat course through Arizona's body. Both moaned loudly as they deepened the kiss._

"_Bedroom…now" Callie stated. The pair stumbled to the bedroom, bouncing off the walls as they went. Clothes were thrown across the room as the pair hurriedly tried to rid the other of their clothes. They fell onto Callie's bed, laughing as they did. They gazed adoringly at one another before sharing another intimate kiss. Arizona flipped Callie over so she was on top and kissed her way down Callie's body. She unclasped her bra and gazed in wonderment as Callie's breasts were released. She took one erect nipple into her mouth and sucked it feeling Callie's back arch into her mouth. Using her hand she rolled Callie's other nipple and the brunette's moans reverberated around the room._

_Arizona moved further down Callie's body, who moaned at the sudden loss of contact. Arizona chuckled softly as she slowly removed the surgeon's lacy red knickers before running her finger through Callie's slick folds._

"_Oh God Arizona" Callie moaned._

_Arizona inserted two fingers into the brunette and circled Callie's bundle of nerves with her thumb. She began pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette, whose moans were becoming increasingly louder. Arizona replaced her thumb with her mouth and sucked hard as Callie tumbled over the edge into oblivion. Arizona continued to stroke her as she came down from her high._

_Callie opened her eyes and dazed, looked at Arizona. _

"_That was amazing" she panted._

"_I like to think I'm pretty awesome" Arizona grinned. She didn't want to push Callie into anything she wasn't ready for, but her own arousal was getting too much to handle. Callie noticed the blonde was uncomfortable and realised the Arizona needed to get her own release. She hooked her leg around Arizona's waist and flipped her over._

"_Now it's my turn" she whispered seductively. Arizona could only whimper as she watched Callie move down her body. Callie knew Arizona wouldn't last long and she decided not to waste time teasing her. She quickly inserted two fingers into Arizona's dripping core and latched on to her bundle of nerves. Not two minutes later Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her whole body shuddered as moans and cries spilled out of her mouth._

_Callie watched as the blonde came down. Arizona opened her eyes and grinned in delight._

"_Calliope that was amazing!"_

_They lay in each other's arms for a while before Callie's stomach made a rather loud grumbling noise._

"_I think someone may be a bit hungry" chuckled Arizona. Callie picked up her phone and ordered a pizza for the pair of them from a 24 hour place down the road from her apartment. _

_While Callie was on the phone, Arizona sat up and drew the bed sheets around her naked body. They talked for a while until the doorbell rang and Callie got up to answer it._

As Callie came back to the present she walked towards the bedroom still grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. She set the pizza box down on the bed and offered Arizona a beer. As they ate their pizza, the pair shared details of their childhoods, their lives and their hopes for the future.

Neither woman had ever had this intimate a conversation with another person before and while it scared them, they also knew that they felt a deep connection to one another.

Arizona took a bite of her pizza and Callie brought her hand up to brush away a piece of bread stuck to her cheek. Arizona giggled and drew her hand over her mouth. The pair looked at each other and both knew that they wanted to experience this moment again and again, for a long time to come.


End file.
